


The Saint, The Sinner, and The Good-Time Seeker

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Embarrassment, Femdom, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Guilt, again only a lil, commission, lots of ball play but that isnt a tag :(, multiple!, only a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Looking for clues to cure his 'afliction', Jacob, or more commonly known as 'The Abomination' turns to the two women doctors. One has a slightly obsucre idea of what may help him in the mean time, and the other is just along for the ride.





	The Saint, The Sinner, and The Good-Time Seeker

With one finger slipped through the candle holder and the other pressed to the spine of her prayer book, Ellena read the passage aloud, her voice caught in between a drone and a song that dipped and wavered around the pronunciation. Beatrix watched from behind her mask, the goggles and snout of it hiding her features completely while her hands rested before her, one folded neatly in front of the other.

The fireplace at the other end of the room was nearly a smoulder, struggling to lick at the moist log they had only just thrown on, but the cold stone was not nearly as cold as it could have been. For the first time in weeks the air didn't smell of mildew, but instead of smoke, sweat, and somewhere there was also faintly lust. He could feel the beast stirring underneath his skin like a maggot. It wasn't pleasant, but it was undeniable.

The Vestal closed her book, tucking the prayer beads back into her robes and putting the book on the table, just next to Jacob’s chained foot.

The ‘Abomination’ as some called him, was spread eagle out over the table, chained to the four corners like some beast even though he was currently a man. He had his eyes closed, practicing deep breathing exercises to keep himself contained for at least a moment longer and awaited the two healers to address him.

“Jacob,” The Vestal spoke, and he opened his eyes to look at her, “We do this for you as your healers.”

“I’m aware.”

The Plague Doctor was not nearly so impersonal. “This is an easy form of stress relief, and it may be important, giving your affliction, for your body not to recognise it as a form of attack, but instead as a helping hand.”

Jacob scoffed, “Is that what you call it?”

“There are many names-,” The doctor continued, but Ellena cleared her throat.

“Yes, well. We should begin this now rather than later, should we not, Beatrix?”

Beatrix nodded, her beak going up and down. “As soon as we notice the symptoms we will stop, but if you wish for us to do so before that, just let us know.”

Jacob took a deep breath through his nose, willing the squirming inside to stop. He nodded.

Without another word the two women gently pulled back the few layers of modesty that he still held, folding them as they went before he lay before them bare, aside from the scars and the slight amount of masculine hair that hadn't yet fallen out. He breathed deep as Beatrix’s leather-covered hand brushed his lower stomach and removed the last layer of cloth, and he daren’t open his eyes, for he was aware of what the two women were seeing.

Surprisingly, it was Ellena who first reached for the oil, although he supposed it was more for getting it over with than eagerness, but he somehow could tell that Beatrix coated her hands as well.

Warm to the touch, the Vestal’s uncovered hand picked up his half-hard penis, squeezing it slightly to test the feel of it and lessening her grip when he whimpered in the back of his throat. The Plague Doctor was soon to follow, her emotionless mask quirking to the side with interest as she rolled his testicles in her palm, feeling the weight of them with an idle sort of curiosity. It was nothing she hadn't seen before, he was near certain of that, but to think that this might have been her first dive into viewing them sexually made his throat become sticky with want. Jacob still didn't open his eyes.

Ellena’s hand wandered further up his shaft, her usually cold grey eyes flickering to the man’s face to see if his beast was rearing its head, but when she reached his tip instead of getting a monster, she earned herself a gasp from the chained man. Somewhere inside she smiled, but her face remained stony and determined.

Pulling these chains, Jacob’s legs shook with the effort of keeping himself together. The fear of losing control was still there, the longing of the beast was still present, but the mind of even the most dedicated men would wander under two hands gently caressing him. One of these hands, at this point he did not know who’s, pressed its thumb to the slit and teased out a bead of pearly white, smearing it over the head like it were to aid lubrication. He bit his lip to muffle his noises, careful not to put the flesh underneath his fangs.

Just as he thought he was understanding the ladies techniques a bit better, the Plague Doctor broke the trend and squeezed with a firmer hand, as one would to test a fruits ripeness, and the man had to hold back a howl that he knew would make the ladies fly off him in a heartbeat. The other hand that held his shaft pulled back, but the one on his balls did not, maintaining their hold on him. When Jacob pulled his gaze up to look at the two women their eyes met, with the Vestal pulling away slightly as a blush finally lit her cheeks, and with the Plague Doctor looking on with a cool demeanour.

“If you don't mind,” She said, voice undistinguishable, “Will you tell us how you feel currently? Are you aware of your other presence?”

Although difficult to formulate, he responded as he usually would, “I always can.”

“Ah, yes, I assumed, but is it any more noticeable? Any less? Is it different when we only stimulate your testicles?”

The Vestal looked between them, almost ashamed, but it didn't stop the doctor. Jacob swallowed, voice becoming rough, “The other side of me is less… how do I say this. It is less anxious. It seemed pleased when I was being-” his face flushed, “ _stimulated,_ but less dominant when it wasn't just the penis.”

The doctor nodded, and then with her still firm hand, squeezed a little harder.

The effect was instant, the man pulled at his chains, his hands clenching and back bending in an attempt to escape the pressure, but his body unmoving. He whimpered, his head tossing this way and that until finally, the doctor lessened her grip. Falling back to the table, a new layer of sweat between his back and the varnished surface, he let out a sigh.

“Interesting. That should be something we explore at a different time, however, as our original hypothesis is yet to be tested.” Beatrix clapped her oil-soaked gloves together. “Now, let’s get back to it!”

Both hands now in the game, Jacob’s head thudded on the table and he let out a deep breath through his nose, trying to keep control of himself once more, this time as the doctor’s slick hands wrapped themselves around his cock and twisted, creating a moving tunnel of sensation around him. Another equally as slick but more tentative hand went to his balls, the thumb falling in between them on the front and two long fingers pressing behind, shocking the life out of him with an uncontained whimper. Those two fingers pressed his taint, making his back flex against the table again. He let out a long breath, feeling something within him roll and shudder like the tide, and the Vestal pressed a little harder to make his leg kick out.

It was like torture- the constant pulling between too much and too little, between boldness and fear, and between the calm and the rush. It was true what the doctor had said, he realised with a groan of embarrassment, and being held by his balls was exactly like holding his monster in the same way. There were a lot of things to consider with this, the fact that he and the beast held the same weakness, that the creature could be held back with something so simple, and that he in his other form may actually _enjoy_ it. He shuddered again, tossing his head this way and that.

“Please,” he rasped, his chest feeling warm with blush.

“Reduced to begging?” Beatrix asked, “I haven’t even needed to stop yet. This is going splendidly!”

“Beatrix,” Ellena spoke up, “We should continue.”

The Plague Doctor looked to her patient, who fidgeted impatiently, his penis fully erect against his stomach and obviously almost there. “Oh, deary me! My apologies, Jacob,” She took him in hand again and ignored his whimper, “It’s all well and good for us to examine the process, but it is nothing without a conclusion!”

Her strong grip pulled at him again, and Ellena’s hand began to move as well, their combined efforts bringing his knees up and together, almost like a wounded animal trying to defend itself from crows. His neck exposed itself as his back arched once more, a hearty moan ripping itself from his throat when he gave up all attempt to muffle himself. The others outside the door would wonder what kind of ‘experiment’ the two women were subjecting poor Jacob to, but in the moment the man couldn't care less. Approaching his finale, he pulled his chains, arched, and yelled.

Shuddering, aching, body moving like a man possessed - and gone. He sagged, twitching when Beatrix didn't let go as soon as she should have, and raising his arm in an attempt to stop her before being stopped by the chains. She did eventually let go, however, and pulled back to inspect the fluid on her hand. Ellena hurried to go soak her gloves in the water over the fire and to wash her hands, but the other woman did something wholly unexpected.

With the slightly more clean hand she pulled her mask down and looked at the thin streaks of white fluid, and then sniffed it. Jacob watched her with a kind of morbid curiosity, already knowing what came next.

He turned his head away and groaned as she leaned down to taste it. It was just too much for a spent man to see.

Beatrix smacked her lips together, her eyebrows knitted in consideration. “Sulphur,” She muttered, rushing to her research notes across the room to scribble something down, “was that..? No, maybe - yes, zinc, and what else?” He knew from the pause she licked her glove again, but was distracted when Ellena came to his side.

She undid the heavy shackles on his limbs one at a time, decisively ignoring the muttering coming from the doctor and then handed him his worn rags called trousers. She politely looked away as he dressed, but he was acutely aware of the high blush on her cheeks, turning them a cute pink tint that really made her face much more welcoming. He struggled not to smile, but still couldn't help but tease her a little.

“Thank you, Ellena. I appreciate you helping me.” He said, innocently.

Her blush grew darker. “Yes, well. If Beatrix thinks it will help-”

“I meant with the clothes.”

“Oh.”

“I also, before this, I mean. Meant to ask you something.” Ellena wasn't looking at him, and he could hardly see her face under that red hood of hers. She nodded for him to continue, and so he did. “My mother always said that I was named after a saint. Saint Jacob, I assume, but I don't know if one exists within the Book of Light. Are you aware of one?”

She seemed more relaxed now that they were talking about something she knew off by heart, and enlightened him with a renewed vigour. “Yes, Saint Jacob was a writer. Two of his creations came to life and wished to marry him, but he refused both. Both of them turned out to be creatures of darkness, demons if you will, that were there to influence sin. In denying them he became a saint.”

The man scoffed, “I don't know about myself, but I doubt I will ever become a saint with what is living inside me.”

Ellena opened the door for him, and just as he walked through and got his foot on the first step up, she spoke up, “Perhaps not, but everyone is capable of goodness.”

Jacob smiled at her, “Thank you. That means a lot to me.”

She returned a gentle smile, “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not used to writing porn. Like, at all. Any advice would be much appriciated!  
> Also, aaaaaaaa im new to the fandom and am interested in playing the game but cant at the moment. I figured for now i would mess around with the characters, even if i cant play yet. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent piece, and if you did please leave kudos, bookmarks and comments! feedback makes my cold heart beat. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
